Dual clutch transmissions (DCTs) have been designed with friction launch clutches that connect the output of a torque converter to a lay shaft transmission. Dual clutch transmissions are known for their sporty, performance-oriented characteristics. Dual clutch transmissions typically exhibit good fuel economy due to good gear mesh efficiency and ratio selection flexibility. Synchronizers are typically used to engage gears with the countershafts to complete power flow from the engaged input clutch to an output shaft. The synchronizers have low spin losses; thus, overall operating efficiency is enhanced. However, dual clutch transmissions have some specific design considerations. For example, due to the high heat that can be generated during slip, the shifting clutches must be of a relatively large size. Shudder and oil life durability must also be addressed. Furthermore, cooling circuits for the friction shifting clutches are typically relatively complex due to the heat dissipation requirements of these large clutches. Finally, because lay shaft or countershaft transmissions typically have many sets of axially-aligned, intermeshing gears, the overall axial length of countershaft transmissions may limit there use in some vehicle designs.